


Haircut.

by tsuharu



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post-Dangan Ronpa 3: Hope Arc, Post-Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Some angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuharu/pseuds/tsuharu
Summary: Mikan decides maybe it's time for a haircut.
Relationships: Mioda Ibuki & Tsumiki Mikan, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Haircut.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first fanfic so im sorry if im not too good at characterization or anything! I wanted post game Mikan to be a little stronger too aa

Mikan stood in front of a mirror, twirling her disheveled hair in her fingers.

Her hair had grown longer during the many months since the program. Her bangs had begun to cover her eyes and the longest parts of her hair had grown past her knees. 

She sighed. How long had it been since her hair had been properly cut. She couldn't remember. The only time she could remember was when _they_ had cut her hair.

Her hands began to shake. She felt both sad and angry remembering how weak she had been. She stood there glaring at herself in the mirror for a while before the door creaked.

She immediately whipped her head towards the sound. "Huh?"

There stood Ibuki, peeking her head in. "Morning Mikan-chan! You were taking kinda long to come to breakfast so Ibuki came to check on you!" 

Mikan stared at her for a moment. At first she never understood how Ibuki could have forgiven her, of course it had taken a bit but even then Mikan would still act cold towards her. It was only after Mikan had begun to accept her beloved never really loved her in the first place that the two truly reconciled. Since then they would eat together at breakfast and hang out together. Sometimes Ibuki would even sing for her. Mikan thought she was sweet and far too nice to someone like her.

"O-Oh! I'm sorry.. I was just.. Nevermind." She looked down at the floor.

"You were just what? You can tell Ibuki anything ya know!" She winked and gave her a thumbs up.

Mikan glanced back up at her. "I was just thinking." She let out another heavy sigh. "My hair is getting kinda long and messy and in my f-face." She mumbled, brushing some of it out of her face.

Ibuki gasped and began tapping her feet excitedly. "Ibuki can totally cut your hair for you if you want!" She pushed past the door and grabbed Mikan's hands in her own.

She took a step back as Ibuki grabbed her by the hands. "Well if y-you'd be okay with it… I'd like that a lot actually." She smiled softly.

Ibuki had since cut her own hair short, though she had left the hair she uses for her horns long. Which Mikan did admit make for a rather silly look when the other's hair was down.

"Of course i'm okay with it! We can do it right now if you want! We can surprise everyone with a cute new haircut!" She squealed, grinning widely.

"Now? Umm… I suppose so.." She mumbled as she took her hands out of Ibuki's.

"Awesome! Got anything in mind? It might have to be a little short though." She scratched her head trying to envision something.

"That's fine! I was thinking I wanted to keep my bangs though." 

"Ooh! Ibuki has an idea!" She reached forwards and grabbed the two longer pieces that reached down over Mikan's shoulders. "How about we cut these shoulder length and then make everything in the back just the teensiest bit shorter and a lil' messy? I think that'd look really cute on you Mikan-chan!" She smiled.

"I think.. I think that would look nice!" She giggled, clasping her hands together.

"Alright then! Let's get to work!" She laughed, already wrapping a towel over Mikan's shoulders.

\--

Everyone was chatting loudly in the hotel restaurant. They had still made a point of everyone eating together for breakfast at least.

"Where's Mikan-chan, I thought I told Ibuki-chan to go get her." Mahiru groaned loudly.

"I sure hope they didn't get into an argument or anything!" Sonia replied, raising a hand to her mouth fretfully.

"Nope! All's good!" Ibuki cheered from atop the stairs. "Hey everyone I need your attention!" She shouted, cupping her hands together like a megaphone.

Everyone quieted down and turned their heads to face her.

"This oughta be good!" Fuyuhiko rolled his eye and laughed.

"I present to you all the brand new and improved and extremely cute, Mikan Tsumiki!" She cheered, putting her hands out as Mikan walked up the stairs.

"O-Oh you didn't have to do all that.." She blushed and looked away.

A chorus of ooh's and ah's could be heard as everyone clapped. 

Even Hiyoko was smiling at her and responded with a "That's a cute look for you!"

Mikan began crying right then and there and everyone slowed til it was silent.

"O-Oh Ibuki's sorry if-" The girl reached out her hand but froze when Mikan spoke.

"N-no it's just th-that." Mikan paused to wipe away her tears. "I'm just so glad to have a family like you all!"


End file.
